


OK K.O Fictober2019

by SalveBlackHat



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Fictober 2019, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Past Relationship(s), Reveal, ficintoberokko2019
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalveBlackHat/pseuds/SalveBlackHat
Summary: Conjunto de Drabbles de distintos momentos sobre O.K K.O para el#ficintoberokko20192 de octubre. TristezaDespués de enterarse que el profesor Venomous es su antiguo amor, Carol se pone a reflexionar.4 de octubre. Mascotas.Darrell, Shannon y Jethro le piden una mascota a Boxman.





	1. Tristeza

Después de asegurarse que K.O. estuviera durmiendo, Carol finalmente llega a su habitación. Con cansancio se sienta en la orilla de la cama, suspira pesadamente mientras se quita sus botas blancas y posteriormente siente la frescura al tocar el suelo con los pies descalzos. Posteriormente se quita sus guantes rojos y su banda, dejándolos a un lado de la cama, respira hondo y trata de procesar toda la información que recibió de golpe esta noche.  


—LaserBlast está vivo—murmura triste Carol a la oscuridad que invade su habitación, sin poder creerlo e imaginando la sonrisa del antiguo héroe que siempre le daba cuando estaban una relación—. LaserBlast es el profesor Venomous…—ahora Carol piensa en la sonrisa descarada de su antiguo amor pero con el rostro del profesor Venomous, sin ningún arrepentimiento de sus acciones y feliz de sus decisiones egoístas—… LaserBlast es un villano y no le importó lastimar a Foxtail, a Greyman ni a Rippy Roo, que culparamos injustamente a Eugene por tantos años, lastimar a mi hijo… En abandonarme…

Carol recuerda las palabras que dijo el profesor Venomous en Boxmore, cómo sobrevivió a la explosión del extraño laboratorio escondido en esa tienda de donas que resultó ser de él, cómo se transformó en un villano despreciable y sobre sus motivos… El perder sus poderes que lo llevó a la locura, su angustia que a veces no lo dejaba dormir por sentirse inútil, sus inseguridades que cada día le afectaban en las misiones… El poder... Y ella.

"No era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que pudiera sobrevivir."

—¿Por qué le dije eso? No importa si tuviera un nivel 100, era imposible para cualquiera sobrevivir en un agujero negro o ser disminuido a nivel molecular—se pregunta y luego recuerda las veces que intentó apoyarlo con palabras que ella misma sabía que eran falsas, nunca tuvo la intención de lastimarlo, pero sabe que inconscientemente fue uno de los motivos por el cual LaserBlast decidió convertirse en un villano—. Quizá si hubiera hecho algo más que solo palabras, tal vez… solo tal vez…

Carol cierra los ojos, meditando como suele enseñar a sus perfectas alumnas en el dojo y, niega la cabeza con tristeza, el destino de LaserBlast ya estaba marcado… Y iba ser un villano, tarde o temprano. LaserBlast se convertiría en cuestión de tiempo en el profesor Venomous y nada lo podría detener... Ni mucho menos ella.


	2. Mascotas

Boxman soltó un gran bostezo, posteriormente se seca las comisuras de los ojos y mira con aburrimiento todo el papeleo que debe de checar, corregir y firmar antes que termine el día. Toma el mango de su taza favorita, bebe la poca cantidad de café que le queda pero al sentir el desagradable sabor del líquido con una temperatura fría, no duda en escupirlo y su coraje aumenta cada vez más.

—No puede ser—habla Boxman dejando a un lado la taza de mala gana en su escritorio; entonces alguien toca la puerta de su oficina, el villano expulsa un bufido y se da una palmada en la frente—. ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pasen de una buena vez!

Dicho eso, la puerta de la oficina se abre, mostrando a Darrell, Shannon y Jethro un poco nerviosos, haciendo movimientos sospechosos y murmurando cosas que no comprende Boxman. El villano mayor gruñe, empezando a desesperarse por la extraña actitud de sus hijos.

—¿Van hablar o no?—exclama molesto Lord Boxman, presionando a sus hijos robóticos—. ¿Y bien? ¿Ahora que hicieron? ¡Apresúrense que no tengo tiempo!

—Papi—finalmente Darrell habla—. Shannon, Jethro y yo hemos estado discutiendo unos días y pues—Darrell se detiene por unos instantes, jugueteando con sus rojos dedos metálicos—, nos preguntamos si tenemos la posibilidad de... Tal vez... Podamos tener...

—¡Una mascota!—grita emocionada Shannon.

—Yo soy Jethro.

—Hemos visto a varios con una mascota y nos gustaría tener uno—confiesa el robot rojo emocionado.

—Por favor papi—súplica Shannon, juntando sus manos metálicas y expresando una cara combinada de ternura y desesperación.

—Yo soy Jethro.

—¿Una mascota? ¿Es enserio?—pregunta incrédulo Boxman, ve a Darrell y Shannon asisten esperanzados y emocionados, mientras que Jethro sólo dice "Yo soy Jethro" y Boxman se ríe con descaro—. ¿Una mascota? ¡Por favor, no digan tonterías! Lárguense, estoy ocupado.

—Pero papi...

—¡Largo!

—Si papá...

Los hijos robóticos se retiran de la oficina de su padre muy tristes sin decir otra palabra, porque no querían hacer enojar más a Boxman; posteriormente se escucha un golpe proveniente de la puerta y Boxman regresa a su trabajo.

—Una mascota, que tontería—murmura Boxman mientras escribe algunas anotaciones sus documentos.

Las horas pasaron hasta que finalmente la noche llegó, los adolescentes robóticos se encuentran en la zona de juegos, pero al enterarse que su padre no les permitió que una mascota se convirtiera en un miembro nuevo de la familia, no tenían ganas de ver la televisión o jugar un simple juego de mesa. Ernesto lee las agradables noticias del periódico sobre destrucción en la cuidad y escucha los suspiros melancólicos de sus dos hermanos, Darrell y Shannon.

—¿Y cómo les fue con Lord Boxman? ¿Ya tiene el nombre para la mascota?

—Cállate Ernesto—dice Shannon molesta, lanzado sin ánimo un dado sobre la mesa.

—Yo soy Jethro.

—Lo sé Jethro, lo sé.

Entonces la puerta se escucha y unos pasos pequeños pero seguros se escuchan en la habitación, los robots miran a su padre serio, con machas de aceite cubriendo parte de su ropa y sus manos atrás de su espalda. Sin pensarlo dos veces, los cuatro dejan sus respectivas actividades y se paran en fila, listos para escuchar las nuevas indicaciones de Boxman.

—¿Qué ocurre papi?—pregunta Darrell.

—…Tengan—dice Boxman irritado, mostrando rápidamente una perra robot que la estaba ocultando en su espalda; la mascota de acero ladra felizmente al ver a sus dueños por primera vez y mueve su cola de un lado a otro—. Cuídenla bien o no hago otra.

—¡Es una perrita!—gritan Darrell y Shannon contentos—. ¡Gracias papi!

—¡Yo soy Jethro!

—Te entiendo Jethro—habla Ernestro sin poder creer que su padre se haya tomado la molestia de construir una mascota, toma la perra con cuidado y cierra su único, expresando su alegría—. ¿Cómo se llamará, padre?

—No lo sé, pongan el nombre que más les guste y ya.

—¡Muchas gracias papi!—dicen Shannon y Darrell que al mismo tiempo abrazan a su padre, mientras que Boxman se molesta por ese pequeño afecto—. ¡Eres el mejor!

—Sí, sí, ya entendí. ¡Ahora quítense!


	3. Hogar

Hogar...

Fink siempre tenía un hogar, un lugar a donde comer, jugar, dormir y ser amada, mientras el calor hogareño la acurruca en la tenebrosa oscuridad... Pero siempre era temporal. Existía días que se alimentaba de las sobras de comida casi echadas a perder y dormía en las bolsas de basura que se encontraban en los callejones de la cuidad o en las alcantarillas junto con su mejor amiga, una muñeca hecha de basura que ella misma hizo.

Las noches eran duras debido a su tamaño pequeño, se tendría que esconder para no ser asesinada por villanos perversos o acabar el estómago de algo. Pero no importaba las condiciones en las que se encontraba o que la hayan abandonado en medio de las calles sin ningún explicación... Ella tenía un hogar... Ella era feliz.

Siempre pensó que toda su vida viviría de esa forma, pero con valentía y acompañada de su amiga seguiría adelante y ser feliz. Pero un día como cualquiera, todo cambió... Alguien la miró por primera vez con preocupación en vez de esas expresiones de asco y repugnancia por ser una diminuta e indefensa rata.

La primera vez que lo vio en unas de las muchas alcantarillas, Fink tembló mientras no paraba de abrazar a su muñeca; la piel púrpura y escamosa del sujeto, los dientes afilados que siente que podrían destrozarla sin ninguna dificultad, sus ojos amarillentos y el cabello negro, alborotado y sucio después de huir de algo. Aquel hombre misterioso se acercó con cuidado, pero Fink se aferra más a su muñeca, ya había tenido tantas decepciones a lo largo de su corta edad que no quería ser lastimada otra vez.

—No te preocupes—dijo el hombre tranquilo, se puso en cuclillas y extendió su mano hacia ella—. No te voy a lastimar...—intentó razonar con la niña pero no le hizo caso, su miedo era mayor, así que el hombre suspiró algo cansado y siguió hablando—. Está bien, te ofrezco un trato, si quieres tener un verdadero hogar, solo tienes que protegerme... Perdí mis poderes y necesito un secuaz que esté dispuesto a trabajar conmigo en el mundo de los villanos... Tú tendrás un hogar junto con tu amiga y yo protección, ¿o quieres seguir viviendo de esa manera?

No... No quería seguir viviendo así, sola, alimentándose de cosas desagradables y tener que escapar cada día de las garras de la muerte. Fink miró de un lado a otro, con mucha inseguridad caminó hacia la mano de Venomous sosteniendo su amiga, al momento que Fink se sentó en la mano del hombre, este lo alzó, mirándose fijamente uno al otro.

—Soy el profesor Venomous, ¿y tú eres...?

Pero ella no respondió, simplemente negó con la cabeza. Ella no tenía un nombre, solo era conocida como "rata" por todos.

—No tienes nombre, ¿eh? Bueno... Luego pensaré en uno.

Fink, fue el nombre que le dio el profesor Venomous. Un nombre simple ni con un gran significado. Su relación sería secuaz y jefe, ella debía de obedecer las órdenes del profesor sin importar las consecuencias, pero con el tiempo, Fink lo consideró como un padre y el profesor Venomous como una hija. Ambos se querían, ambos se cuidaban... Ambos eran familia. No quería que su hogar fuera temporal, quería estar siempre con el profesor hasta el final, como su secuaz, como su hija.

Y si Fink tenía que morir en las manos de T.K.O. para proteger a la persona que lo considera como un padre, a la persona que le dio un cálido hogar y la amó... Lo hará.


	4. Postre

El postre favorito de Fink es el helado, ese delicioso postre frío que a la mayoría de las personas les encanta, principalmente a los niños. A veces Fink recuerda la primera vez que conoció el helado, cuando era una simple niña rata abandonada en las calles.

En esos tiempos Fink se resguardaba en un callejón, ella buscaba entre las bolsas de basura algunas piezas para poder armar a su nueva y mejor amiga, cuando de repente escuchó las risas de varios niños pasando cerca del callejón; Fink movió sus orejas, vio por curiosidad aquellos niños y al instante descubrió algo que logró captar a su curiosidad, unas cosas circulares unido a algo triangular que eran devorados sin piedad por los chicos.

La pequeña criatura parpadeó fascinada por el descubrimiento que acaba de ver, entonces corrió en cuatro con rapidez hasta llegar la orilla de una pared, queriendo averiguar más sobre esa curiosa comida. Los niños seguían caminando con tranquilidad mientras disfrutaban de su aperitivo, de repente uno de los niños lamió con fuerza, lo que ocasionó que unas de las bolas se cayera al suelo.

—¡No, mi helado!—se quejó un niño viendo la bola de helado derritiendo poco a poco en el suelo a causa del calor del día—. ¡No puede ser! —dijo lamentando sobre ese accidente.

Sus amigos se burlaron de la "desgracia" del chico, en cambio el niño suspiró con pesadez, con el dolor de su corazón decidió abandonar su helado y los niños siguieron en su camino hacia su desconocido destino. Fink observó el helado tirado, ella tragó duro, con la inseguridad atacando su cuerpo en acercarse a esa bola que se estaba deformando por la culpa del Sol; sin embargo su curiosidad era más grande y decidió tomar valor, dando pasos lentos y temblorosos hasta llegar a ese lugar.

Notó que tenía una apariencia curiosa, un color rosa claro como el color de su pelaje, su olor era agradable para sus sensibles fosas nasales y también desconocido; Fink tocó con precaución la bola, mojando instantáneamente su pelaje y una agradable sensación de frío recorrió en su mano. La niña miró de un lado a otro en busca de una amenaza, una vez que se aseguró que está completamente sola, agarró un pedazo de helado y lo lamió.

Sus papilas gustativas quedaron encantados con el dulce sabor, sus ojos brillaron y el frío que pasó por su boca la llegó a refrescar en ese caluroso día. Lamió sus labios y comenzó a devorar el helado con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

—Jefe, ¿me compras un helado?—pregunta emocionada Fink jalando la manga del suéter de Venomous hacia donde estaba la heladería.

—¿No crees que es muy temprano para un helado, Fink?

—Por favor—suplica la niña mostrando sus tiernos y brillosos ojos

—Está bien, está bien—responde a las súplicas de su secuaz y suspira cansado—. ¿De qué sabor lo vas a pedir?

—¡Fresa!


	5. Bebé

Carol finalmente pudo cargar a su bebé después del sufrido parto, un miedo invade en su cuerpo, temiendo que una simple caricia podría lastimar a su bebé y Carol no se lo perdonaría jamás en su vida. Ella sonríe con calidez, su hijo recién nacido es pequeño pero afortunadamente saludable, su chistoso mechón de cabello que le saca una risa, la nariz diminuta igual que ella le produce ternura y sus ojos cerrados que ya ansiaba Carol verlos con desesperación.

El hijo de dos héroes de antiguos miembros de P.O.I.N.T.

—Bienvenido a un mundo donde es habitado por héroes y villanos mi calabazita—habla Carol con amor a su bebé, acariciando con suavidad y cariño las mejillas del niño—. Kaio, serás un gran héroe. Te ayudaré en su camino como héroe, te protegeré de cualquier villano que quiera hacerte daño... Siempre te amaré—dice la heroína, entonces su sonrisa poco a poco desaparece y expresa un rostro de melancolía—. También espero que algún día me perdones, no pude salvar a tu padre... Tu padre fue un gran héroe, un gran hombre. Era un famoso héroe llamado LaserBlast, era alguien fuerte, admirable por todos y te aseguro que sí estuviera vivo, si él estuviera aquí, te amaría con locura...

  
Entonces una ola de recuerdos golpea su cabeza, desde que LaserBlast y ella hablaron por primera vez hasta el día que LaserBlast... Murió. Ella no sabía que estaba embarazada en esos instantes, al principio tuvo miedo y todo era un desastre en su vida; ver a su pareja morir sin poder hacer algo y pocas semanas después enterarse de que su hijo estaba en camino fue un gran golpe emocional que creyó que no podría manejar la situación sola. Pero su hijo le dio ánimos para seguir adelante, la fortaleza y el amor suficiente.

—Perdóname—habla Carol con una voz temblorosa, acercando su hijo hasta tocar su mejilla con el rostro de Kaio, mientras las lágrimas comienzan a derramar su rostro—. No tendrás una figura paterna, pero te prometo que nunca te faltará amor... Lo prometo. 


	6. Familia

El amor de su madre es suficiente para sertir felicidad en su corazón Kaio, su madre es su familia... Pero hay días en donde K.O no puede dejar de pensar que su apreciada familia está incompleta. En sus programas infantiles favoritos se trasmiten en la televisión podría apreciar varias veces como la familia conformaba de 3 partes principales; mamá, papá e hijos... Claro que también están los abuelos, los tíos y primos, pero el núcleo de la familia siempre son esos tres elementos. 

Entonces, ¿dónde está papá? ¿Por qué él no tiene un papá como lo muestran en la televisión? 

Carol decidió llevar a su hijo a un paseo en el parque, teniendo un día de convivencia familiar. Los niños divirtiéndose por los juegos que ofrece el parque, los padres de familia viendo a sus hijos divertirse, platicando con otros padres o simplemente caminando mientras disfruta el paisaje que ofrece los árboles. 

Un día perfecto y lleno de paz, fuera de los tipicos problemas que ocasionan los villanos. 

—¿Estás bien calabacita?—pregunta Carol intranquilidad, viendo a su hijo distraído, con una expresión seria y callado, algo extraño en K.O—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Mamá... ¿Por qué no tengo papá?—pregunta inocente el niño, señalando a una familia "completa" caminando tranquilamente en el parque, sonriendo y disfrutando del ambiente—. ¿Algún día tendré papá como todos los demás?

—...— Carol siente un nudo en la garganta, impidiendo hablar, su mente queda en blanco ante las repentinas preguntas de su amado hijo y lo mira con tristeza. Carol sabe que tenía que estar preparada cuando esas preguntas la atormentar, estar lista para una respuesta... Pero no lo está lista para recordar esos momentos, decir a su hijo que no pudo salvar a su querido padre, aún no... No es el momento. 

—¿Mami? 

—Este...—habla la mujer nerviosa, sintiendo la acumulación de sudor en el rostro—. ¿Qué te parece si te compro un helado, cariño? 

—¿Helado?—exclama emocionado el niño con sus ojos brillosos, olvidando por completa su gran duda. 

Carol suspira aliviada aunque sabe que tarde o temprano, otra vez su hijo volverá a preguntar... Le dará el tiempo suficiente para saber responder y al mismo tiempo enfrentar su pasado. 

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Vamos cariño! 

—¡Sí! 


	7. Cabello

Silver Spark sonríe con ternura, acurrucándose en el pecho de su actual novio mientras que las suaves sábanas cubren sus desnudos cuerpos; Silver escucha los latidos del corazón de LaserBlast, logrando tranquilizarla y olvidando todos los problemas que ocasionan los villanos junto con la presión que genera en P.O.I.N.T. Silver ama esos momentos en donde pueda pasar a solas con su novio y que él tenga sus momentos de paz, lejos de esas feas ideas que tormenta su cabeza.

—Sparks...—habla LaserBlast relajado, contemplando la belleza de su actual novia mientras acaricia con gentileza el largo cabello rubio de la super heroina.

—¿Si LaserBlast? ¿Qué ocurre?—pregunta Silver coqueta, acariciando el pecho de Laser.

—Me encanta tu largo cabello...—confiesa el héroe, mostrando una encantadora sonrisa—. Es tan suave y hermoso...

—Laser...—murmura Silver Spark, sonroja por el cumplido de su novio y evitando el contacto visual—. ¿De verdad te gusta mi cabello?

—Claro—afirma el héroe, dando un tierno beso en la coronilla de su novia, percibiendo en sus fosas nasales un agradable olor a jazmín—, espero que nunca te lo llegues a cortar... 

_. _   
_. _   
_. _

Ve su largo cabello rubio a través del espejo de su baño, ignorando por completo las ojeras que se han estado acumulado cada noche de insomnio, recordando como perdió a su amada pareja a través de las aterradoras pesadillas. El sentimiento de impotencia, culpa y enojo la controlan, teniendo un fuerte dolor de jaqueca y pésimo humor. 

  
Inhala profundo y exhala poco a poco, vuelve hacerlo un par de veces, logrando calmarse un poco.

Cansada, la gran Silver Spark está cansada de vivir así. Sabe que aún duele la perdida de LaserBlast, que tiene la certeza que pudo haberlo rescatado en aquella misteriosa tienda de donas; pero igual sabe que ya no hay paso atrás, debe seguir adelante con su vida, continuar con las misiones que cada día afronta P.O.I.N.T. y salvar a los ciudadanos de los perversos villanos.

LaserBlast no estaría feliz si viera a Silver Spark derrumbada de esta forma, porque ella no es así, ella no puede permitir que acabe con su vida de esta forma...

La expresión de su cara cambia, determinada sostiene con firmeza las tijeras y corta un mechón de su hermoso cabello, cayendo en el frío piso del baño, cerca de sus pies.


	8. Tóxico

T.K.O contempla el techo metálico de ese asfixiante y asquerosa celda, preguntado otra vez la razón de su existencia y como es que surgió de medio de la nada en la mente de K.O, lo único que recuerda es ser una masa flotante con todas las emociones negativas que tantos años ha acumulado K.O y que sin ninguna explicación lógica esa masa negra se convirtió en T.K.O... Pero, ¿eso significa que es algo malo para K.O? ¿Algo tóxico que prefirió encerrarlo y fingir que no existe, al igual que todos los demás?

Él no es malo, ¿verdad? Porque no puede controlar esos sentimientos furia, desesperación y tristeza que recorren en su cuerpo. Él no decidió cargar ese peso emocional, controlarlos es demasiado para un niño de 6-11 años y al momento que fue liberado por unos instantes, expulsó toda su frustración contra todos los héroes de la plaza Lakewood hasta no poder controlarse y casi golpea a su mamá.

No puede parar y no entiende el motivo. 

Gruñe T.K.O., su respiración se acelera y la furia que recorre en su cuerpo recorre aumenta cada vez que ve el techo. Aprieta los dientes que los escucha crujir, el silencio en la subconciencia de K.O. lo sofoca y, en un ataque de ira, golpea con desesperación los barrotes de su prisión con la intención de volver a ser libre. 

—¡Quiero salir de aquí!—grita enojado T.K.O., dando una fuerte patada pero es inútil—. ¡¿Por qué estoy en este lugar?! ¡¿Cuál es mi propósito?! Yo no quise ser así... No puedo parar... 

La intensidad de los golpes disminuye poco a poco hasta que el niño se detiene, cansado tanto física como emocional; siente su rostro cubierto de sudor, intenta recuperar el aliento e ignora el dolor en sus nudillos. Entonces las lágrimas ds acumulan en sus ojos, siente ligeros temblores en su cuerpo y sus labios se secan. 

—No puedo evitarlo...—murmura con melancolía, sus lágrimas derraman sus mejillas y no los puede controla—. Y no sé qué hacer.

Sus palabras retumbaron en aquel solitario lugar, sin que alguien las pudiera escuchar. 


	9. Desamor

La ama... Radical siempre amará a Enid, tanto a la tierna e insegura que conoció en la escuela e invitó a una cita (la cual arruinó porque decidió hacer caso a los estúpidos consejos de sus supuestos amigos), como a la ruda y desinteresada adolescente que no puede soportar atender a un simple cliente o las estupideces que todo lo mundo hace y ahora la adulta responsable que logró aceptarse así misma, enseñando sus habilidades ninjas en el gran Dojo Fitness. 

El alienígena se arrepiente de ser un gran narcisista ante todos los demás, principalmente a Enid; tratar de demostrar a alguien que no es realmente, ocultando sentimientos y su gran amor por los gatos, cuando regresó a la Tierra después de una guerra que azotó a su planeta natal, pudo comprender sus errores, entender que no tiene de malo ser sentimental, ser un gran niñero o morir por la ternura de los mininos y para demostrar su gran cambio abrió una cafetería con una temática de gatos, sintiéndose feliz y seguro. 

Es cierto que Enid sufrió un desamor hacia él hace mucho tiempo, también sabe que su amiga es feliz con Red Action y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, las apoya en todo momento.

El alienígena decidió tomar un descanso y quiso platicar con su amiga para recordar viejos tiempos, pero antes llegar al dojo vio a Red Action discutiendo con Enid... Por las expresiones de sus rostros, no parecía una platica agradable. Después de ver a Red Action alejándose furiosa del lugar, sin pensarlo dos veces decide investigar que había ocurrido. 

—¿Enid?—pregunta Rad un poco preocupado, viendo a su amiga parada el otro lado, en una esquina—. ¿Está todo bien? 

—Rad...—murmura la heroína, limpiándose las lágrimas con velocidad—. No esperaba tu visita... ¿Ocurre algo? 

—Eso mismo iba a preguntar—dijo apenado Rad, rascándose la nuca—. Yo... Vi que tuvieron una discusión y lo primero que pensé es verte... Tal vez debí esperar... 

—No te disculpes... —habla Enid, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta y la vista nublosa por las lágrimas que se acumulan en sus ojos—. Solo fue una tontería... Pronto se solucionará. 

—¿En serio?—cuestiona el héroe dirigiendo hacia ella, después recarga sus manos en los hombros de su amiga, intentando consolarla—. Cada vez discuten más, esto no es normal... 

—Yo...

—Y lo sabes Enid. 

Sin decir una sola palabra Enid abraza a Rad, enterrando su rostro en el pecho de su amigo. Rad acaricia con suavidad y cuidado el cabello morado de la ninja, mientras escucha con tristeza sus sollozos. 


	10. Fiesta

Uno de los días favoritos de K.O. es su día de cumpleaños, su mamá le prepara un gran pastel, lo mima más de lo normal y recibe grandes regalos desde que trabaja en la Bodega del señor Gar. No tenía ninguna queja para ese día, pero simplemente no le apetecía tener una fiesta de cumpleaños en esta ocasión; Enid aún sigue en la escuela de brujas, Rad está peleando por su planeta natal en esa guerra espacial y Dendy está ocupada yendo a un campamento para perfeccionar sus conocimientos tecnológicos. 

Es cierto que en sus anteriores cumpleaños la pasaba solo con su madre y fueron muy divertidos, sin embargo, al convivir con sus mejores amigos y saber que no estarán en su pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños, lo pone muy triste. 

—¡Feliz cumpleaños K.O.!—gritan al mismo tiempo Carol y Gar con gran felicidad.

K.O. observa el enorme pastel que su mamá preparó, asegurando que sabe delicioso sin siquiera probarlo, porque reconoce la gran habilidad de Carol y posteriormente mira a sus padres mostrando una sonrisa forzada.

—Gracias—agradece el niño de 6-11 años de edad con un tono de melancolía.

—¿Ocurre algo K.O.?—pregunta el señor Gar angustiado por el comportamiento de su hijastro, K.O. no es un niño que se comporta de esa manera.

—Estoy bien... Es solo que...—K.O. hace una pausa, colocando su mano derecha en el antebrazo izquierdo y dirigiendo su mirada al otro lado—. Extraño mucho a mis amigos, me hubiera gustado que estuvieran aquí... Quisiera que todo regresará a la normalidad, Rad, Enid y yo trabajando en la bodega y derrotando villanos juntos... 

—Cariño...—murmura Carol preocupada, entonces le da palmadas suaves en la espalda de su adorable hijo, tratando de animarlo—. Sé que es complicado aceptarlo... Piensas que todos los días serán normal, pero en todo momento ocurren cambios, unos más significativos que otros... Es algo que no se puede evitar.

—Además ellos volverán, quizás ya no trabajen juntos en la Bodega como los viejos tiempos, pero aún habrá miles de aventuras que pasarán juntos—afirma el héroe con una sonrisa reconfortante—. No te desanimes hijo, sé que crecer es una etapa dura, pero no estás solo... Nos tienes a nosotros. 

K.O. reflexiona las palabras de sus padres, respira profundamente y sonreí. Tal vez no lo comprendía del todo, pero confía en las palabras de su familia, no había razón en dudar de ellos. 

—Gracias mamá, gracias papá. 


	11. Hijos

Boxman coloca los platos, cubiertos y vasos sobre la mesa, después el villano sirve en la mayoría de los platos la ensalada de tornillo combinado con lechuga y algunos pedazos de pollo; posteriormente toma los vasos y llena con aceite para motor de la mejor calidad. Para él, al ser alguien orgánico, su plato consiste en ensalada de lechuga con manzana al lado de un trozo de un filete de res y de bebida un jugo de naranja. Una comida demasiado saludable para su gusto, pero no tenía ni una queja sobre eso. 

Normalmente los Boxbots se preparaban su propia comida, debido a que Boxman lo consideraba innecesario porque son robots y no requieren consumir alimentos. Sin embargo, después del incidente de Shadowy Venomous y tener otra oportunidad de vida, decidió hacer cosas lindas para sus hijos, convertirse en un padre amoroso y tratando de remediar sus errores. Nunca se considerará el mejor padre, Boxman lo admite, no obstante Boxman quiere hacer todo lo posible para demostrar su gran afecto hacia sus hijos y ser un mejor padre

El camino no es fácil, pero no se rendirá. Con un poco de ayuda en le brinda algunos libros y su determinación, tendrá la mejor vida al lado de su preciada familia. 

Ahora que Boxman lo analiza un poco, no puede evitar que varias preguntas golpeé su cabeza. ¿Cuáles son los sueños de cada uno de sus hijos? ¿Quieren seguir viviendo en Boxmore y pelear con los patéticos héroes de la plaza ó sus sueños están más allá de su hogar? Claro, el antiguo Boxman no permitiría la liberación de los Boxbots, los obligaría a quedarse en Boxmore y seguir peleando... Pero ahora todo es diferente, los Boxbots tienen sentimientos, sueños y propósitos, por muy extraño que sea. 

Y con el dolor de su corazón, sabe Boxman que los debe dejar ir para que ellos construyan su propio camino. Tal vez debería platicarlo después de la comida. 

—¡Niños! ¡Hora de comer! 

Después de eso, la pisas de los robots cada vez se escuchan más, listos para comer. 


	12. Plaza

Los nuevos empleados de la Bodega intentan no morir de aburrimiento realizando distintas actividades como limpiar el piso, acomodar los productos o buscando diversión en el celular. Sin embargo en poco tiempo, descubrieron que nada de eso servía. Y no solo ese era único el problema, también se preguntan porque Voxmore no han enviado robots para atacar a la plaza, no saben si Ernesto o Jethro están demasiado ocupado por otros asuntos de villanía y simplemente no le apetece atacar. 

—Me muero de aburrimiento—dijo una chica de cabello rosa y de piel verde, apoyando su cabeza en el mostrador.

—¿Y qué quieres que hagamos?—pregunta con fastidio un chico casi humano con antenas de alienígena en su cabeza mientras trapea con flojera.

—No lo sé... ¿Tienes alguna idea? 

—No... 

Después de unos segundos en silencio, ambos se quejaron al mismo tiempo, sufriendo del aburrimiento. De repente, el empleado nota que un auto negro de último modelo pasa cerca de la plaza y ve bajar a un hombre de baja estatura, con partes robóticas en su cuerpo y con un bastón en su mano metálica. 

—Oye, ¿ese no es Lord Boxman?—pregunta el empleado un poco asombrado. 

—¿Te refieres al villano que creó Boxmore, que siempre intenta destruir la plaza y que es padre de Ernesto y Jethro? 

—Sí. 

—Ah, que bien...—comenta la empleada sin darle importancia y dirige su vista al celular. 

—Supongo que tienes razón. 

Luego de esa pequeña charla, siguieron con sus pequeñas actividades como si nada hubiera pasado... Hasta que poco a poco la expresión de sus rostros despreocupados cambiaron a inquietud y miedo, ambos se miraron uno al otro con los ojos abiertos. 

—¡Es Lord Boxman! ¡El enemigo principal del señor K.O.!—grita ambos en shock y con gran velocidad se pegan a la ventana, observando los movimientos del villano Boxman. 

—¿Qué haremos?—habla el empleado temeroso. 

—¿Qué "qué haremos" ? ¡¿No es obvio?! ¡Debemos de proteger la plaza y eso vamos a hacer! 

—No estoy seguro de esto...

—¡No podemos quedarnos en la Bodega mientras que la plaza está en peligro a manos de Boxman!—exclama la chica de piel verde—. Tengo un plan...

Mientras los novatos héroes de la Bodega planifican su ataque, Lord Boxman camina pacíficamente hacia la peluquería de su hijo mayor, Mr. Logic para un nuevo corte de cabello y tener una plática amistosa con su viejo amigo. Todo iba de maravilla para Boxman, hasta que dos mocosos se interpusieron en su camino y su valioso tiempo.

—¡Alto ahí Boxman!—grita la adolescente con valentía y mostrando su pie—. Ríndete ahora o no tendremos piedad. 

—¿Qué demonios...?—exclama sorprendido el villano—. ¿Quiénes son ustedes? 

—Somos los que te vamos a vencerte—afirma la novata y su compañero asiste la cabeza con duda pero preparado para atacar—. ¡No vamos a permitir que destruyas la plaza!

—¡¿Qué?!—Boxman suelta un pequeño brinco—. ¡No vine para atacar la plaza!

—No te creemos—habla el chico casi humano.

—¡Es la verdad!—contradice el villano ya bastante enojado—. Ahora háganse un lado, que no me dejan pasar. 

—¡Eso jamás! ¿Listo Jack?

—Por supuesto Eli. 

Entonces Jack y Eli con una gran determinación que se proyecta en sus ojos, corrieron hacia Boxman expulsando un grito de batalla que deja perplejo al villano; después ambos novatos preparan su puño directo a la cara del objetivo y antes que pudieran ejecutarlo, alguien con gran fuerza los detiene, agarrando una parte del uniforme oficial de la Bodega. 

—¡Wow! Alto chicos—la voz potente congela a los empleados de la Bodega—. Guarden su energía para después. 

—¡Señor K.O.!—los adolescentes gritan impactados al ver al señor K.O. demasiado tranquilo. 

—¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?—exige Boxman una respuesta, golpeando el piso con la planta de su pie derecho repetidas veces. 

—Lo siento Boxman—se disculpa K.O. un poco apenado por la pequeña escena—. Son nuevos en la Bodega y no he tenido el tiempo suficiente para explicarles. 

—Pero señor, el enemigo está en frente de nosotros. ¡Su mayor enemigo! ¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones!

—Estoy de acuerdo con Eli.

—Chicos, es cierto que Lord Boxman fue mi mayor enemigo—habla K.O. soltando el agarre en el uniforme de sus empleados y coloca sus dos manos en un hombro de sus trabajadores—. Pero ahora es un villano retirado y solamente viene a visitar a su hijo, Mr. Logic.

—¿El de la peluquería?—pregunta Eli en shock y K.O. asiste—. Oh... No sabíamos, lo siento...

—También me disculpo...

Boxman simplemente suspira resignado. 

—Da igual, ahora muévanse que me estorban. 


	13. Café

Venomous observa el vapor salir del café, sus manos frías calentándose en la taza y suspira con pesadez. Siente un nudo en la garganta que lo sofoca, los nervios controlan su mente; inhala y exhala constantes veces y ve de reojo el asiento de frente vacía. En esos momentos se pregunta si al último momento su hijo decidió dejarlo plantado en la cafetería, aunque si eso llegará, no le molestaría porque se lo merece por todo el daño que le hizo con asunto de T.K.O.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo?—murmura el profesor Venomous con melancolía, después sopla a la bebida y con cuidado da un pequeño trago, sintiendo el café calentar su cuerpo en esta noche de invierno—. De seguro tiene cosas más importantes que liderar con alguien patético y miserable como yo... K.O. parece más feliz, al lado de Sparks y El-Bow... Me alegro mucho por él, merece ser feliz.  
—alza las comisuras de sus labios, dejando la taza de café sobre la mesa. 

A veces el villano de nivel -7 se pregunta qué pasaría si se hubiera quedado al lado de Sparks, cuidando a K.O... Pero conociéndose, sabe con certeza que sería un padre pésimo y quizá las cosas se complicarían más y más. 

—Me alegro mucho que K.O. no se parezca en nada a mí... 

"A alguien tan despreciable como yo." 

—¡Lamento mucho la demora!—exclama K.O. apenado por ser impuntual, posteriormente toma asiento, quedando frente a frente con el villano que se sorprendió por su llegada y aliviado porque si aceptó su invitación—. Como ya empezó invierno, hubo venta especial de bufandas en la Bodega y todos quería uno—explica el héroe expulsando unas risas nerviosas y rascándose la nuca. 

—No... No te preocupes... Entiendo. Gracias por venir... 

"Vamos Venomous, estás aquí para arreglar las cosas... ¡Tú puedes! ¡No te a cobardes!" 

—No hay problema profesor Venomous... Y dime, ¿de qué quieres hablar? 

El villano suspira con pesadez, esto será una larga charla...

—Antes de eso...—habla el mayor de piel púrpura con timidez—. ¿Quieres algo? Yo invito. 


	14. Celos

Fink entra a su habitación con una gran tristeza en su corazón, no solo perdió batalla contra el hijo de mami, sino que además pasará los fines de semana con su admirable jefe. La pequeña secuaz sabía desde hace tiempo que existía una probabilidad que K.O. era el hijo legítimo del profesor, días después sobre la cena arruinada con Boxman, Venomous tuvo curiosidad por K.O. y decidió investigar... Para su sorpresa de ambos, descubrieron que K.O. podría ser hijo del villano nivel -7 y resultó ser cierto hace pocos días. 

Fink no puede tolerar K.O. y ahora que sabe la verdad, no sabe como actuar ahora y que será de ella en los fines de semana. No la reemplazarán, ¿o sí? Eso cree. La niña rata piensa con temor que ese pensamiento tan horrible pueda ocurrir, porque no importa si K.O. es un asqueroso héroe, siempre será el hijo de su jefe y eso nunca va a cambiar. 

Ella se dirige a su cama, refugiándose en su madriguera. Siendo sincera, desde el fondo de su corazón tiene miedo, porque simplemente es una niña rata que Venomous la encontró de pura casualidad en las alcantarillas; en cambio, K.O. es su verdadero hijo y con facilidad su jefe puso sus ojos en él... Ella no tiene oportunidad y no puede evitar sentir celos al hijo de mami. 

—¡Demonios! ¡Te detesto niño de mami! ¡¿Por qué tenías que aparecer?! ¡¿Por qué te quieres robar a mi jefe?! ¡Soy la única que lo conoce! ¡Soy la única que se preocupa que Shadowy desaparezca a mi jefe!¡NO TÚ! —grita furiosa la niña, golpeando su almohada una y otra vez hasta que se cansa—. No quiero...—murmura, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta que la sofoca y sus ojos nublándose por culpa de las lágrimas que intenta contener—. No quiero perder a mi jefe... No quiero volver a ese asqueroso lugar... 

Fink se acurruca en las sábanas, con la esperanza que esos fines de semanas no se salgan de control... 


	15. Videojuegos

Para el temido profesor Venomous, los videojuegos es una tontería y que no posee algún beneficio para él, por lo que no comprende esa gran obsesión que tiene Fink con ellos. Cada vez que su secuaz toma la consola y no puede parar de jugar, hasta incluso se ha develado por estar conectada en juegos online y tratando de hacer polvo a todos los jugadores. Venomous intentó de todo para que Fink ocupará su mente en otras actividades como que aprendiera a tocar el piano, la flauta, inscribir a la escuela, entre otras actividades...

Pero al final Fink ya había decidido su vida de gamer y Venomous, con una sonrisa con gran orgullo y a punto de derramar lágrimas, ve a su fiel secuaz ganar el torneo una vez más. El villano escucha el grupo de fans gritar, chillar y aplaudir por la gran victoria de Fink por ser la mejor; siente la felicidad recorrer su cuerpo cuando la anfitriona le pone la medalla de oro a Fink por ser la campeona consecutiva, manteniendo la calma milagrosamente y con gran fuerza de voluntad evita ir corriendo a abrazar a su secuaz.

—¡Jefe!—Fink grita contenta que el villano apenas se percata por culpa del ruido de la multitud, corriendo lo más rápido que puede y, sin pensarlo dos veces, extiende los brazos y atrapa a Venomous con un cálido abrazo—. ¡Lo logré! ¡Gané el torneo!

—Lo sé Fink—habla el profesor, aceptando con gusto el afecto—. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, siempre lo estaré—murmura tembloroso, sintiendo las cálidas lágrimas invadir sin piedad sus mejillas púrpuras.

—Vamos jefe, no llore—habla Fink calmando a su figura paterna dándole unas palmas en la espalda.

—Es que no puedo evitarlo, estoy tan orgullo de ti.

—Jefe...

Después Venomous rompe el abrazo, se limpia las mejillas con la manga de su suéter y le da a Fink una tierna sonrisa.

—¡Vamos a celebrarlo! ¿De qué sabor quieres tu helado?

—¡De fresa!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y terminé!  
No en octubre pero lo logré.
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron estos pequeños drabbles, dejaron su kubo y comentarios (ofrezco una disculpa por no responderlo todavía, pronto se responderán)
> 
> Muchas gracias por todo.
> 
> Nos vemos.
> 
> #SalveBlackHat

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos!
> 
> En esta ocasión también participaré otro Fictober de O.K K.O.
> 
> Pero...
> 
> ¿Qué es el Fictober?
> 
> Es un evento que consiste en crear un Drabble u One-shot cada día del mes de Octubre, por lo general hay una lista donde nos muestra que cada día hay una diferente palabra y en esa palabra se tratará la historia. El original es Inktober pero se aplica sólo en Dibujos.
> 
> En este caso, será una historia por cada dos días.
> 
> ¿Cuáles son las reglas?
> 
> 1\. Consistirán en historias mayor de 300 palabras.
> 
> 2\. Cada dos días se tendrá que publicar de acuerdo con la palabra que está lista, sin saltarse la palabra o cambiarla.
> 
> 3\. Terminar el reto. ( Espero que lo logre)
> 
> 4\. Divertirse.
> 
> ¿Cuál es la lista?
> 
> Utilizaré la lista que creó Pollito de color café y se encuentra en Facebook, en el grupo OK K.O Slash y Ships.
> 
> Deseanme suerte en terminar y los invitó a unirse a este lindo evento.
> 
> También lo pueden encontrar en fanfiction y Wattpad. ️


End file.
